


The First Cut is the Deepest

by RXP4070



Series: BH6 Surgeons AU [2]
Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Doctors AU, Drama, Flirty Tadashi, Gen, M/M, Medical, Medical Jargon, Medical Procedures, OOC characters, Sexual Tension, Surgeons AU, aged up hiro, drama-ish, hidashi, hospital au, not related AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 07:44:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3439196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RXP4070/pseuds/RXP4070
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So this line…” he teased, turning around to face me, “is it imaginary? Or do you need a marker?” he asked playfully, his voice dripping with seduction.</p><p>Glob…!</p><p>He’s making it really difficult for me to keep my hands to myself whenever he’s within arms’ reach… especially when we’re alone together like this.</p><p>Fuck!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lines.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to "A Hard Day's Night". Everyone who has read and commented on it wanted a continuation of the AU and now, here's the first chapter! Yay!  
> I am really hoping you like this one... especially since this was something I enjoyed writing about! You'll find out why... (*・艸・)
> 
> Side note: this is a retelling of Grey's Anatomy Season 1, Episode 2 in Hiro's P.O.V. Some characters are OOC from the movie (it's already in the tags). 
> 
> Disclaimer: Credit for the original plot and storyline goes to Shonda Rhimes. Point of View narration is mine. That's all... Also, I don't own Big Hero 6...

It’s all about lines.

The finish line at the end of residency, waiting in line for the chance at the operating table, and then there’s the most important line: the line separating you from the people you work with.

It doesn’t help to become too familiar… to make friends. You need boundaries between you and the rest of the world.

Other people are far too messy.

It’s all about lines… drawing lines in the sand… and praying like hell no one crosses them.

 

~~~

 

It was effectively my second shift as a surgical intern at San Fransokyo General Hospital and I decided that I would be proactive and take some initiative. I wanted to show Dr. Abigail Callaghan that I was ready to be inside an operating room so I can learn more from my teachers. I decided to do this by offering a simple gift – one steaming cup of mocha latte… or as Gogo preferred to call it: ‘a bribe’.

Hey! If I wanted to have another chance at assisting in another surgery, I would have to make the first move and put myself out there. And if that meant shelling out a few dollars just for Lady Yokai to take notice, why the hell not?

Dr. Callaghan came out of the office behind the nurse’s station, carrying out a pile of folders as she called us around for our shift assignments.

“Wasabi, you’re on the code team,” Dr. Callaghan mentioned as she passed a blue pager to him. “Hiro, take the trauma pages,” handing me a red pager, “and take these files to archives,” pointing to the stack of files she dumped on the nurse’s station counter. “Gogo, deliver the weekend labs to the patients,” briefly pointing at Gogo as she straightened out her coat, “and Honey, you’re on sutures.” finally looking up at Honey who looked a bit disappointed after being assigned to the emergency room for her second shift.

When Dr. Callaghan turned around to leave us to do our assigned duties, I made my move.

“Dr. Callaghan,” I began, confidently striding after her, “I would like the chance to assist you in the O.R. today. Maybe perform a minor procedure?” I bargained as she looked at me, sort of confused.

“I think I’m ready,” I concluded assertively. “Mocha latte?” offering her the warm paper cup filled with caffeinated goodness.

Dr. Callaghan looked at the cup presented in front of her, and it seemed to me that she was considering my proposal. However, before she could respond, Gogo interrupted: “If Hiro gets a cut, I want a cut too,” rushing to my side to get Dr. Callaghan’s attention.

 “Yeah, me too.” Honey added beside me (my other side), waving a hand in the air as if desperately wanting to answer a question.

“I wouldn’t mind getting another shot if they’re getting one…” Wasabi mumbled behind me looking expectantly as Dr. Callaghan.

”Stop talking.” Dr. Callaghan commanded, raising a hand in front of her toward our direction and looked at us sternly. “Every intern wants to perform their first surgery,” she explained calmly. “That’s not your job.”

We were all taken aback by her calm demeanor. It was surprising that she would take this calmly… but that didn’t stop there.

Apparently, Lady Yokai came out to world slowly…

“Do you know what your job is?” she asked sarcastically. “To make your resident happy.” Emphasis was placed on the word ‘resident’.

“Do I look happy? No. Why…? Because my interns are whiny,” her hands making circular gestures at us in annoyance. “You know what would make me _look_ happy?”

“Having the code team _staffed_ …” pointing a finger at Wasabi, “…having the trauma pages _answered_ …” glancing at me, “…having the weekend labs _delivered_ …” looking briefly at Gogo, “…and having someone in the _pit_ doing the _sutures_!” gazing intently at Honey.

Dr. Callaghan grabbed the cup from my hand and took a small sip. “No one holds a scalpel until I’m so happy I’m Mary _freaking_ Poppins!” she exclaimed as she turned around to walk away.

“Mocha latte my ass…” Gogo muttered bitterly in my ear as our small team dispersed and grudgingly went about doing our assigned tasks.

So much for that gambit.

Great. Grunt work. At least she didn’t leave me with charts duty. Ugh…

I went back to the nurse’s station to grab all of the files sitting on the counter and headed towards the service elevators.

 

***

 

I ran into Dr. Hamada waiting for the same elevator…

He glanced up at me, looking up from his mobile phone, when I awkwardly made my way in front of him with a pile of folders in my arms. I kept my back towards him, facing the elevator doors, waiting for them to open, while gripping the files to my chest.

“San Fransokyo has ferry boats,” he mentioned from behind me, a hint of a smile in his voice.

“Y-Yes…” I confirmed awkwardly after a short pause.

“I didn’t know that,” he chuckled. “I’ve been living here for six weeks. I didn’t know there were ferry boats.”

“Well, the city’s surrounded by water on three sides…” I answered, smiling. Of course, he wouldn’t know if I was smiling or not as I didn’t turn to look at him and merely kept my eyes trained on the lift doors in front of me.

“Hence the ferry boats.” he chided as the elevator dinged and the doors slowly began to open. “Now I have to like it here… I wasn’t planning on liking it here…” he stated with a small sigh. “I’m from New Yosaka, genetically engineered to dislike everywhere… except New Yosaka.” Tadashi explained as he followed me into the empty lift.

I pressed the button to my floor (the sixth floor) and turned to face the doors once more, stepping back a bit away from Tadashi as he mimicked my actions – pressing the button to the floor above mine.

“I have a thing for ferry boats,” he shared; a smirk evident in his voice, as he pressed for the elevator doors to close, effectively trapping me with him in a confined space for a few moments until I reach my intended destination.

I don’t know how else to say it… or if there’s any nice way to phrase it.

Tadashi Hamada is a flirt. And a really good one at that.

I mean, like I mentioned before some time ago… I really don’t mind the flirting. I’m really kind of into it, if I’m being completely honest. It’s fun. Besides, there’s no harm in flirting once in a while, right?

That is, until Tadashi decides to flirt with you… and let me tell you... he knows how to play the game.

The lift dipped slightly and then began its slow ascent as we stood there in silence. I glanced at the back of his head a couple of times deciding whether or not to call him out on his attempts at flirting. I swallowed down my nervousness and decided that I wasn’t going to be played with.

“I’m not going out with you.” I asserted, taking a small glance at the back of his head once more, where his short cropped hair met his nape.

“Did I ask you to go out with me?” he asked, turning his head slightly to take a short glimpse at me before turning away. “Do you _want_ to go out with me?” he asked again, playfully this time, as he placed his hands inside his coat pockets.

I paused suddenly at how fast he changed the pace of the conversation.

Gob!

He’s good at playing this game…

Too bad for him… I decided I’m not playing.

“I’m not dating you. And I’m definitely not sleeping with you again. You’re my boss…” I claimed as I looked up at the floor indicator above the door. We haven’t even passed the second floor yet. Why did this elevator have to be the slow one?!

“I’m your boss’ boss,” he pointed out teasingly. But I was ready for that.

“You’re my teacher…” I countered. “…and my teacher’s teacher.” And added: “And you’re _my_ teacher!” hoping that would sink in.

“I’m you sister, I’m your daughter…” he muttered mockingly as I huffed out.

“You’re sexually harassing me.” I snapped, annoyed at his interruption.

“I’m riding an elevator.” He defended sounding a bit irritable.

Okay. That went a bit too far… I’m not going to play the sexual harassment card. Not on Tadashi. His sexual advances would be pretty welcome if the circumstances weren’t so constricting.

I sighed, looking up at the floor indicator to find that we only just passed the third floor.

“Look… I’m drawing a line,” I began to argue as I gripped the files closer to my chest. “The line is drawn. There’s a big… line.” I breathed out finally in assertion.

He glanced my way again, meaning to make eye-contact. We locked eyes for a split second. I internally cursed at myself for falling for that… but he somehow took it as a challenge.

“So this line…” he teased, turning around to face me, “is it imaginary? Or do you need a marker?” he asked playfully, his voice dripping with seduction.

Glob…!

He’s making it really difficult for me to keep my hands to myself whenever he’s within arms’ reach… especially when we’re alone together like this.

Fuck!

I tried looking somewhere else – anywhere else – except into his eyes… his piercing coffee brown eyes… and I ended up looking at his lips… his luscious, succulent, and inviting lips.

I bit my lower lip for a moment as I noticed those gorgeous lips of his curve up into a playful smirk.

Oh screw it!

The files and folders I clutched found themselves on the floor and handfuls of Tadashi’s scrubs were clenched in my fists. There was a thud as Tadashi’s back collided with one of the elevator walls, and all reign on reason was forgotten as I pulled him down to my height and pressed my lips firmly upon his as I hungrily kissed the life out of him.

Tadashi was caught by surprise with my sudden attack on his lips, but he soon gave in to my advances as he grasped my face between his hands and responded to the kiss with vigor. He ran his fingers through my hair, dislodging the elastic that kept my small ponytail intact, and pulled me in deeper into the kiss. I did the same, pulling him in closer into me, our mouths mashing into each other, our tongues dancing…

Tadashi’s hands were gone from the back of my head and snaked their way down and around my waist. I felt him pull down slightly away from me and then I felt the floor disappear from the soles of my feet as he carried me into his arms and pulled our bodies close together. I wrapped my arms around his neck – losing myself in his coffee scented breath and soft, warm lips – as he changed our positions without warning, pinning me against the elevator wall as he pushed his tongue in my mouth taking control of the kiss.

I was glad that we both had taken the slow elevator up as we relished each other’s kisses as we passed the fourth and the fifth floors. Too bad things ended so soon...

The elevator bell dinged and Tadashi let me go, pushing himself away from the wall he pinned me to. He looked at me, dazed, licking his lips slightly as if trying to hold on to my taste.

I quickly crouched down and gathered all the files I dropped earlier and pulled them to my chest as the elevator doors slowly opened. I gave Tadashi one last smile before I turned away and exited the elevator as a couple of passengers got on.

As I walked away, I heard Tadashi call out after me: “We’ll talk later?” sounding hopeful.

I turned around and started walking backwards. “I doubt that.” I called back with a small laugh. I only managed to see a glimpse of his tortured smile before the elevator doors closed.

If he’s gonna make me play the game, then who am I to not participate?

After all… I do like it too, you know.

 

\-- X --


	2. A Different Angle.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “She bit it off.” I choked out, trying desperately not to laugh out loud.
> 
> “Bit what off?” Dr. Hamada asked, looking up at Dr. Krei and then turning to take a look at the piece of flesh, squinting his eyes to get a closer look. He then decided to turn to me, with a look of complete obliviousness in his eyes. The other people in the OR echoed their questioning looks.
> 
> Gob!
> 
> Seriously, people?! I have to spell it out for you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning!
> 
> There's a trigger warning for this chapter... so tread carefully. Also, dismemberment to some degree...
> 
> Aside from that, enjoy chapter two...! ┻┳|･ω･)ﾉ

The red pager strapped to my waist buzzed as a new emergent case came in. I quickly rushed down to the emergency room, taking the stairs down instead of waiting for the lift, to meet the trauma doctors who needed a surgical consult.

Once I reached the ground floor, I hurriedly went out of the stairwell and ran past people to get to the emergency room. When I turned a corner, a nurse spotted me and mentioned me over to the room crowded with people.

“Are you the surgical consult?” the nurse asked as I came closer to the trauma room. “Yeah,” I nodded, glancing at her. “We have a rape victim,” she continued as I paused before her, “you better get in there.”

A rape victim?

Oh. My. Dear. Glob…!

I rushed inside the trauma room and took in the scene before me. The nurses were everywhere, darting from one place to another as they connected the unconscious woman to different monitors. One of the trauma responders barked patient info and medical status at me while I stood at the woman’s bed side, taking note of the damage she had taken.

“Twenty-one year old female, found down at the park. Status: post trauma.”

I watched as another nurse placed an IV tube on the patient’s bloody left hand while another nurse hung an IV bag above the patient’s head. Her head was heavily bandaged, her dirty blonde hair matted with dirt and blood.

“She came in with a GCS of six, BP eighty over sixty. Exam is significant for blunt head trauma, unequal breath sounds, right pupil is dilated, and she’s ready for x-ray. You ready to roll?”

I hadn’t noticed the medic was done with her report because I was too busy staring at the victim’s possessions – particularly her shoes. Placed on top of a pile of clothes wrapped in a plastic bag bearing the hospital’s official logo, was the same shoes I had on my feet. A pair of purple Sketchers running shoes.

I was too distracted by the coincidence that I was startled out of my musings by the trauma medic shouting “Hey!” at me. I shook my head for a second and then proceeded to reach in my pockets for a pocket light as I nodded an approval to the medic.

“Call up ahead to clear CT, let them know I’m coming,” flashing the light to the patient’s closed eyes, watching for any response. “Load up the portable monitor, call respiratory for a ventilator,” turning to the nurse nearest me, “I’ll get x-rays while I’m down there.” motioning for the nurses to move the gurney out of the trauma room and wheel it towards the closest service elevator up to CT.

Today is going to be a very long one… I can already tell.

 

***

 

I found myself scrubbing in for my trauma patient’s surgery, led by both Dr. Krei and Dr. Hamada. Being the surgical intern on call to respond to her case I was allowed in the operating room to monitor her recovery.

Her CT scans showed that the head trauma she sustained from her attack had penetrated her skull and caused a brain bleed. Aside from that, her x-ray showed she had also sustained a couple of broken ribs, three of her left fingers cracked and an abdominal rupture of unknown cause.

“She’s going to spend a hell of a lot of time in recovery and rehab,” Dr. Hamada remarked from the head of the operating table as he worked on making the brain bleed to stop.

“If she survives…” Dr. Krei supplied with a concentrated look in his eyes as he poked around the patient’s abdominal cavity in order to fix the detected rupture as he held out his hand, asking for another surgical clamp.

“What is she, like, 5’2”, a hundred pounds, and she’s still breathing after what this guy did to her?” Dr. Hamada cited in astonishment, his complete disbelief at the patient’s condition open on the table evident in his voice. “If they ever catch the guy, they should castrate him.” he spat out bitterly as he took the instrument being handed to him by his scrub nurse.

“See how shit her hands are?” Dr. Krei pointed at the patient’s bloody and mangled fingers. “She tried to fight back.”

“Tried?” Dr. Hamada looked up incredulously at Dr. Krei. “The rape kit came back negative. She kicked his ass!” he stated with triumph, as Dr. Krei looked up from his work to acknowledge Dr. Hamada’s words.

“So, we have a warrior among us, huh?” Dr. Krei commented, giving out a small chuckle at his words, impressed by the woman’s vigor and successful attempt at self-preservation.

Somehow, that small chuckle rubbed me the wrong way, as if Dr. Krei was dismissing this woman. How can a person casually brush off this person’s predicament, as if she didn’t matter? The patient lying open on the table is a person… someone’s person.

“Allison.” I muttered unthinkingly from where I stood, not taking my eyes away from the patient’s heavily beaten and bruised face. Apparently, my thoughtless outburst caught both doctors’ attention and they looked up from their work to glance at me.

“Her-her name is Allison.” I mumbled back, sensing the question behind the doctors’ stares.

“Allison.” Dr. Hamada echoed, nodding. He took a moment to look at me appreciatively then down at Allison’s face before resuming his meticulous procedure on Allison’s head.

Silent moments passed in the operating room. Monitors beeped and instruments clanged on trays as Dr. Hamada and Dr. Krei focused on their respective procedures.  

“I think I may have found the cause of our rupture.” Dr. Krei remarked, tinkering clamps inside Allison’s open abdomen and pulls out what seemed to be a piece of flesh.

“What is this?” Dr. Krei asked the room in general, examining the foreign matter he had just pulled out from the patient’s stomach, turning the instrument that held it this way and that trying to figure out exactly what he held between the surgical clamps. “Does anyone know what this is?”

I stared at the thing Dr. Krei held up for the operating room staff to see. I tilted my head to the side, looking at it at a different angle. The longer I looked at the piece of flesh, I began to realize what it looked like.

My eyes widened with shock.

Oh. My. Glob…!

“Oh my glob.”

I stared at the thing even more, trying to confirm my suspicions… but only staring at it made it clear what it exactly was.

“What?” Dr. Krei turned to me, waiting impatiently for my answer. “Spit it out, Takachiho.”

I looked at him incredulously.

Why aren’t you seeing it? Why don’t you know what that is you’re holding?

I have one of those… Tadashi has one of those… You have one of those…

So why can’t you see it?!

“She bit it off.” I choked out, trying desperately not to laugh out loud.

“Bit what off?” Dr. Hamada asked, looking up at Dr. Krei and then turning to take a look at the piece of flesh, squinting his eyes to get a closer look. He then decided to turn to me, with a look of complete obliviousness in his eyes. The other people in the OR echoed their questioning looks.

Gob!

Seriously, people?! I have to spell it out for you?

Sigh…

Okay then…

You all asked for it…!

“That’s his… um…” I tried to point out the obvious with the visible shudder that passed through me, though I guess Dr. Krei and Dr. Hamada just couldn’t see it. “That’s his – the guy’s…” pointing awkwardly at the mangled flesh. “Penis.”

“She bit off his penis.” I pointed out for the entire operating room.

Dr. Krei took another glance at the thing, and with the realization finally evident in his eyes, he tossed the clamp pinching the piece of flesh into the waiting receptacle…

But he still couldn’t get rid of it fast enough.

 

***

 

When the attending surgeons finally finished up with Allison, stating that they’ve done all that they could do for her, we patched her up and had her sent to ICU for recovery. I took off my scrub cap and surgical mask and made my way to the waste receptacle to dispose of them when Dr. Krei called me back and told me to bring a portable cooler – containing the mangled penis – to Chief Callaghan’s office to be surrendered to the proper authorities to serve as evidence against the suspect when the police finally catch him.

Without a second thought, I nodded and grabbed the cooler before exiting the operating room and made my way to Chief Callaghan’s office.

I knocked at the office door, despite it already being open, to get the attention of the person who was waiting inside.

“Hi, is the chief in?” I asked the Chief’s secretary who was seated by his table, as she turned to me with a smile.

“He’s on his way,” she noted as she motioned for me to enter the office. “Is that it?” she asked, glancing towards the small cooler I held in my hand. I gave a nod in confirmation.

Apparently, someone had already called ahead to inform the Chief that I was going to deliver the cooler to his office.

“Can I see it?” she smiled, asking for permission to look into the cooler.

I glanced awkwardly down at the container in my grasp, seriously deliberating if I should let this woman take a glimpse inside… but before I could give her an answer, she promptly changed her mind, shaking her head with a small laugh. “Uh… no. Forget I asked.”

I let out a sigh of relief I didn’t notice I was holding in.

Yeah… good decision, ma’am… You definitely should not see this thing.

“Hiro! It’s good to see you.” Chief Callaghan greeted from behind me as he entered his office, giving me a brief tap on the shoulders before he headed to his desk, pulling out his chair and took his seat. “I heard you mother was leaving Mayo. Is she going back with the U.N.?” Chief asked me, as he took the papers his secretary handed him, briefly scanning through them then bringing his attention back to me.

“She’s, uh… taking time off.” I replied, trying not to meet his eyes.

“To write another book, I suppose?” Chief offered, signing one of the papers he held in his hand and handed them back to his secretary.

I merely gave a small shrug at his question.

“Listen, so they said to bring this to you so…” I began, looking at Chief Callaghan, raising the cooler in my hand.

“Uh, y-yes, for the police.” Chief stuttered, taken aback by the sudden change of topic. “Right,” looking awkwardly at the small container I presented. “When did the police say they’ll come?” turning to his secretary in question.

“Oh, you know how slow they are,” she commented as she straightened out the files she held and placed them neatly inside a folder. “So he’d better take it with him…” gesturing towards me.

“Um… what?”

What?

WHAT?!

“You have to take it with you,” the Chief’s secretary repeated, a playful smile tugging at her lips. I could only give her a look of utter disbelief.

Again… What?!

“Chain of custody rules.” Chief Callaghan explained matter-of-factly. “All medical matter and array must stay with person who collected it, until it’s placed in police custody.”

“You collected the specimen, so you have custody.” Chief’s secretary teased.

Seriously… how can you find this situation remotely funny?

How?!

“Custody of a penis.” I stated, letting that sink in…

“Yes. Until the cops come for it.” Chief nodded.

“You do realize I have my own, right?” I pointed out. The Chief’s secretary just laughed happily, finding the entire situation somewhat hilarious.

“I - I mean… having a penis in a box is already weird as it is.” I argued, flailing the small cooler out of irritation, making the ice cubes inside rattle. “It’s even weirder if I have to keep tabs on it…”

Glob!

That just sounds completely wrong…

Seriously weird and wrong!

I mean… if I’m going to be completely honest, I wouldn’t mind keeping tabs on a penis… a warm, hard, and pulsing one… especially if it is attached to a really hot guy, like, say… I don’t know… Tadashi Hamada perhaps?

But apparently, things aren’t going to go my way… and it’s completely out of my control.

This is starting to become a bad day…

Glob!

“Okay.” I sighed in defeat. “Well, what am I supposed to do with a mangled penis?” I asked, sarcasm flooding my voice. “It’s not any good to me inside a cooler, let alone not attached to a person.”

The chief merely remained silent, pursing his lips and not looking at me – choosing not to answer or comment, uncomfortable at the entire awkward situation while his secretary clutched her sides from laughing so hard.

 

\-- X --

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is taking me long to write this time... the load from work is piling up and my thought process is torn... on one hand, I'm thinking of how the plot should progress. On the other, I have looming deadlines...! (oT-T)尸
> 
> I have no idea when I can have the next update posted... I'm just happy I was able to finish this and have it up before the week ended. whew!


	3. Sick and Twisted.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Do you know what would happen if anyone knew?!” I tried to reason, hoping to make Wasabi see that this isn’t what doctors do when they’re feeling sad or down or gloomy or depressed… _especially_ doctors.
> 
> “I’m doing it,” he giggled out as he stepped into the office and walked behind where I sat. “You can come with me…” he softly whispered in my ear as he gripped the back of my wheely chair, “or you can stay here, and be miserable.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The fic is progressing... at a snail's pace... but it is still progress! Huzzah!

I brought my severed penis – well… not MY severed penis… mine is still attached, thank you very much. I meant – ugh! You know what I’m talking about!

Anyway…

I brought the cooler containing the rapist’s severed penis to the nurse’s station on the third floor, near the patients’ rooms where I found Wasabi poring over his textbook, studying. I plopped the cooler on to the station, snapping Wasabi out of his reading and glanced up at the cooler.

“What’s that?” he asked curiously, softly closing his textbook.

“Don’t ask.” I told him with a smirk as a form of warning. “You don’t want to know.”

“I do want to know,” he smiled back, turning from the cooler on the table to look up at me. “Really.”

“You really want to know?” I probed, making certain that he was seriously sure about wanting to know what’s inside the medical cooler I need to drag around with me all day until the cops come for it. Wasabi merely nods his affirmation.

Okay…

You asked for it.

“It’s a severed penis.” I stated, trying to keep a straight face as I watched Wasabi’s smile disappear behind a mask of shock while visible shivers ran throughout his body.

“Oooookay…” he shuddered uncomfortably, getting all of the shakes out of his system as he cautiously gazed back at the cooler, as if willing the thing to move away from him. “I didn’t really want to know.”

“Told you!” I laughed, grabbing one of the wheely chairs from the station and dragging it into the office, plopping onto it once facing one of the tables inside. As I settled down on my seat and started poring over one of my medical textbooks, I heard footsteps coming towards the nurse’s station, and Gogo’s distinct voice echoing into the small room.

“…Why do I have to be the one who gets hugged?” she vehemently asked someone who was still out of view. As expected, someone answered back… what I didn’t expect was who answered back. With a cocky smirk on his face, Fred turned on his heel to face Gogo. “Because I don’t do that,” he taunted, pointing both thumbs to his chest. “Besides, you’re the ovarian sister,” he mocked as he turned on his heel once more and strode away from a shocked Gogo.

“Did you just call me an ovarian si- an ovarian - ” Gogo sputtered, too furious to even finish her sentence. She poked her head into the office I was occupying and began to rant. “Since when has the possession of ovaries become an insult?!” she asked indignantly, motioning exasperatedly towards Fred who was now at the end of the hall. I could only shrug in response as another question bubbled out of my mouth.

“What the hell are you doing with Fred?”

“Oh…” Gogo paused, snapping her out of her ranting. “He’s Callaghan’s new intern,” she pointed out, casually leaning on the door frame to calm down. “I’m assuming his old resident found him to be a nuisance so he got dumped onto Lady Yokai… and now he’s part of the gang,” Gogo explained, sarcasm filling every word of her last statement.

I shook my head in disbelief.

Seriously? Fred is now with us?

I can’t believe this! That nitwit of a doctor is now part of Lady Callaghan’s team? My supposedly new team mate?

Ugh!

“Hiro’s carrying around a penis in a jar.” Wasabi interjected, effectively snapping me out of me internal reverie, pointing out the cooler to Gogo in an attempt to cheer her up.

“Oh. From the rape surgery?” she queried, interest piqued, as she turned around away from me and caught sight of the cooler.

“Yeah… and it’s not a jar, it’s a cooler,” I corrected, standing up to follow her as she went on over to the table, and with a bored expression, opened the cooler and took a peek inside.

“Talk about taking a bite out of crime.” she muttered out loud, as she shut the cover closed and handed me the cooler.

With a slight frown, I shook the cooler slightly in my hand, making the ice cubes inside rattle, and trudged back into the office to return to my studying. Wasabi must have caught that small frown because he was standing by the doorway, giving me a concerned look.

“You okay?” he asked, leaning by the door frame, his arms crossed over his chest.

“Yeah…” I lied, not looking at up at Wasabi as I kept my eyes trained on the lines of the pages of my open textbook.

Wasabi didn’t buy it and remained by the doorway, waiting for me to spit out what was bugging me. I could feel the weight of his stare on me as I tried to ignore his concern and focused on the text in front of me… but I’m only a weak human being with tiny weaknesses that make me weak and I need to not be weak right now… so I take in a breath and let it out and looked up at Wasabi.

“…Alison’s shoes… the rape victim,” I sighed, “I have the same ones… I’m wearing them right now…” showing Wasabi the shoes laced on my feet, wiggling them just above the floor, emphasizing that they were the subject of this conversation… and not the tiny bit of human weakness I was too concerned to show. “…and I normally never wear them because I really don’t like the way they look… but today I did. And she was wearing the same shoes, and it’s just… stupid… and I’m tired… and… just forget it.” I rambled, trying to dismiss the conversation.

What conversation over stupid shoes? What about Allison?

I’m just having a really bad day.

That’s all.

I sighed and returned my gaze to the lines of text that I was supposed to be reading but not actually reading. In the corner of my eye, I could see Wasabi shift his weight on his feet, obviously thinking of some way to get me to take notice of him again.

“You know what you need?” he tested in a low hum. I looked up at him curiously, interested in what he had to offer me… but only caught sight of his guilty smile that spoke volumes about what he meant about what I needed.

And he’s thinking of something that he’s not supposed to be thinking about. Ever.

“No.” I gasped. He gave me one of those wide-eyed stares that screamed: ‘come on! I know you want to…’“…It’s sick and twisted!” pointing out the sick and twisted nature of the thing he was insinuating as he stood by the door frame with his stupidly awkward smile. “We said the last time was the _last time_!”

Wasabi tilted his head slightly away as he gulped and gave me a guilty shrug, trying to avoid any eye contact.

“You’ve been doing it without me?!” I accused when he turned his head to the side as he purposefully decided to not look at me, biting his lip slightly as he tried not to smile.

“You can’t just say no, though… Come on,” he urged from the door way, inviting me to do something we swore we’d never do again because, as I’ve mentioned before… it was sick and twisted.

Unbelievable!

“Do you know what would happen if anyone knew?!” I tried to reason, hoping to make Wasabi see that this isn’t what doctors do when they’re feeling sad or down or gloomy or depressed… _especially_ doctors.

“I’m doing it,” he giggled out as he stepped into the office and walked behind where I sat. “You can come with me…” he softly whispered in my ear as he gripped the back of my wheely chair, “or you can stay here, and be miserable.”

Wasabi starts dragging my chair out of the office and into the hallway, while I just give off a weak and amused laugh as I gave in and unwillingly grabbed the cooler and followed Wasabi down the hall to do the thing.

 

***

 

“You know, for such a big guy, you’re such a woman.” I teased as Wasabi made more laughable noises as we both gazed down at the babies that were all being taken care of in the nursery. Wasabi merely looks at me with a smile and I return the smile full heartedly.

Yes. I know… its sick and twisted isn’t it? Ogling at babies to feel better about our predicament…

Last time we did this; we got called out by one of the paeds residents and were warned not to do it again. But it was hard to stay away from the small bundles of joy that were laid out on display for every passerby to look at.

Wasabi was right. Who could resist their cute little faces and tiny little limbs and their adorable noises?

As I turned away to gaze once more at the babies, Wasabi’s pager beeps and he takes the pager from its cradle to check the new message. “It’s a code,” he mentions, as he turns to run towards the nearest staircase. “I gotta go.”

I absentmindedly wave goodbye to Wasabi as I was left behind by the nursery.  Left all alone, I looked at the baby nearest me and breathed out a small sigh. “You are really cute,” smiling at the little face that looked up at me from its crib.

Deciding that I’ve had my fill of adorableness for the day, I took one last glance at the other babies. As I was about to leave, however, one baby caught my attention. The baby was placed in the middle of the nursery, so it wasn’t very difficult for me to single him out from the others… but what I found peculiar about him was that instead of having rosy cheeks like his neighbors, his face was an odd shade of blue.

Having a blue hued face wasn’t normal for a newborn child and red flags went up in my head as different conditions came popping into mind. Without thinking, I entered the nursery from the parents’ entrance and made my way to the newborn’s crib, placing the cooler that I was stuck with in one of the empty cribs beside me. I took out my stethoscope and placed it securely in my ears and took the other end of the instrument and blew a warming breath on the pad before placing it on the baby’s chest listening intently at his short breaths and rushed heartbeat.

“What are you doing in here?” I heard a voice from behind me ask. I turned around to find an intern in pink scrubs, patient charts in hand, looking at me incredulously.

“There were no tests ordered,” I mentioned, taking the stethoscope off my ears and placing them in my lab coat pocket. “…and the baby has a murmur,” pointing at the baby I was examining earlier.

“I know,” she nodded, stating the fact back to me apprehensively as she placed the chart she held on the station in the nursery.

“He turned blue,” I continued, hoping that this bit of information would get her to change her attitude and start being concerned for the newborn.

Apparently, it didn’t.

“You’re surgery,” she pointed at my light blue scrubs with the pen she held in her left hand. “You’re not authorized to be in here. Do you know how much trouble you can get into for this?” she probed, apprehension still evident in her voice, crossing her arms as she cautiously walked towards me.

I know that.

Don’t you think I know that?!

But, come on! Something is wrong with the baby – your patient – and I think that is more important than me getting into trouble!

“Are you going to do any tests?” I asked, only to be met with an exasperated glare.

“It’s a benign systolic ejection murmur. It goes away with age,” stating her diagnosis of the child.

“So you’re not going to do any tests.” I asked again.

“He’s not your patient,” she sighed indignantly. “He’s not even on your service.”

“Are you sure it’s benign?” I challenged, taking a step closer to her.

Look, lady. Don’t take this the wrong way… and, just to be clear, I’m not saying you’re incompetent or that your diagnosis is wrong… but I just really want to make sure that you’re right about it being a benign systolic ejection murmur that does go away with age. Because this is a baby’s life we’re talking about… so you better be damned sure of that!

“I’m a doctor too, you know,” she spat back as she went over to the door leading out to the hall and held it open for me. “You should get out of here,” motioning for me to leave… accompanied with a glare that said: ‘and don’t you dare let me catch you in here ever again.’

I looked at her sort of apprehensively… I then turned to grab my cooler and walked out of the nursery.

 

\-- X --

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again, AO3... It's been a while. ┻┳|･ω･)
> 
> I'm so sorry for the late update... It's taking me a while to write stuff because I'm drowning in piles and piles of work... So much work in fact that I only have one paragraph written down for the next chapter (something to remind me of what's to happen next).
> 
> I can't say when I can post the next update since its pretty hard to find time to focus on fanfic writing when most of your attention is directed towards other things... Ugh! It's really taking its toll on me. 
> 
> If only I got paid to write fanfics all day, I'd quit my day job... (¬‿¬)


	4. Doing Very Little.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I began to feel sorry for this woman. Not only did she have to endure a threat to her life and well-being, but to face this terrible ordeal alone? 
> 
> I just… I can’t begin to imagine…  
> …  
> …  
> …the similarities…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone. Sorry it took me so long to update. I'm guessing a lot of you are pissed considering that I haven't posted a new chapter the last couple of months...  
> At first, all the anti-Hidashi sentiments got to me... and all of that negativity sort of dampened my spirits... and that sort of affected my writing. Nothing seemed right and I just ultimately stopped... 
> 
> Also... I was just lazy as fuck... and hadn't bothered checking in to see new fics.
> 
> I've tried writing stuff other than HIdashi for a while but most were half-baked ideas that were just scrapped. Still, leaving something I really liked unfinished really bugged me, so, deciding that IDGAF to the haters... picked up where I left off and now, here we are.
> 
> I know this post seems a bit short, but I'm working my way back up from complete inactivity... so, please, have patience with me.
> 
> With that, I hope you'll enjoy this update.

From the nursery, I went about the hospital in search of Dr. Krei.

If anyone was going to listen about the baby with the heart murmur, it was him. He’s the head of Cardiothoracic Surgery! I’m sure he’ll listen and find a way to help…

I ended up inside the ICU, outside Allison’s unit, hoping that he would be in there, checking in on her outlook… but no luck there.

I stood by the glass door of Allison’s unit and peered inside, taking in her form – facial lacerations sewn up, head wrapped up in thick bandages to cover up evidence of her brain surgery, tubes inserted in her mouth down her throat and into her trachea to assist in breathing, with monitors hooked up to her to measure brain activity, breathing rate, heart rate – as she lay lifeless on the hospital bed. I listened to the intermittent beeps the heart monitor emitted proving that she was still alive.

“I’ve called every hospital in the county,” Tadashi informed, as he came to stand beside me by the doorway, outside of Allison’s ICU. He took a quick glance at me and sighed. “Sooner or later, the guy that did this to her will seek medical attention,” speaking a tad louder as he entered the ICU and headed towards the instruments wired to Allison, taking in the information they gave out and began examining Allison’s vitals – pushing up her eyelids and briefly shining a light across her eyes to see if they respond to the stimuli. “And when he does, that penis you’re carrying around is going to nail him,” pointing out the medical cooler I held by my side.

“Where’s her family?” I asked, not taking my eyes off Allison.

“Doesn’t have any…” Tadashi supplied matter-of-factly.

“No siblings?” I questioned, shaking my head slightly.

Tadashi shook his head in reply, as he looked at me from Allison’s bedside, grabbing the chart that hung by the foot of Allison’s bed as he exited. “Both parents are dead.” He supplied again when he reached the nurse’s stating in front of Allison’s room, opening the file and began updating Allison’s medical information. “She just moved to San Fransokyo three weeks ago.”

“Welcome to the city,” he muttered bitterly as he clicked his pen off and shut the chart closed.

I stood there, silently looking at Allison as I processed this new information.

I began to feel sorry for this woman. Not only did she have to endure a threat to her life and well-being, but to face this terrible ordeal alone?

I just… I can’t begin to imagine…

…

…

…the similarities…

“Hiro? Are you okay?” Tadashi asked me tentatively, turning to face me briefly as he went back inside Allison’s room.

“Yeah… I’m fine.” I shrugged, suddenly finding my feet interesting. “I just… I have something to do.” I stammered out as I began shuffling away from Allison’s room. “I have to go.”

“Right. Well, I’m going to sit with her.” Tadashi nodded, not minding my strange behaviour. “You’ll know where to find me if you need me,” he called out to me as he took a seat on the reclining chair near Allison’s bed.

I took another tentative glance back at Tadashi as soon as I reached the door for the stairwell. With my hand on the door knob, I let out a small sigh as I pushed the door open and went down the stairs to continue my search for Dr. Krei.

 

***

 

“Dr. Krei?” I called out to him once I finally found him in one of the surgical floors of the hospital.

“Mmm?” he mumbled, acknowledging my presence.

That’s a good sign… for someone as intimidating as Dr. Krei.

“There’s a baby, up in paeds.” I began breathlessly, as I matched his walking pace. “I saw him have a tet spell, and I think I hear a murmur.”

“Did paeds call for a consult?” he asked, turning slightly in my direction. I’m taking that as a good sign that he’s interested in hearing about this case.

“Actually, no…” I admitted sheepishly, internally debating whether or not I should divulge my sick and twisted secret of ogling at babies in paeds to lighten my dark and twisted mood – but decided to keep that secret to myself. If he found out how I found the baby in the first place, I might get another lecture for it.

“…but they’re not doing anything about it –” forging on with my point.

Saving the baby is more important than telling my attending that I ogle at babies on my down time.

“So, you want me to do what exactly?” he asked nonchalantly.

Um… What?

I just told you there’s this baby up in paeds having a tet spell and you’re seriously asking me what you’re supposed to do?

You’re supposed to do something about it!

That’s what doctors do, isn’t it?

Save lives?

Saving tiny human lives…!

“Maybe you could just go and take a look at him?” I suggested.

Sure…

Basically, what I’m trying to do here is steal a patient from the paeds service… but that aside, I’m trying to save a newborn baby’s life by having you look at him and confirm my suspicions.

I’m not trying to show off by letting you know I found this case…

I’m just doing my job.

Helping patients.

Helping save lives.

Especially lives that have barely begun…

“Mm-hmm. Not without a paeds consult,” he says dismissively, shaking his head slightly as he tried to wave me away.

“Yeah, but –” I tried again…

“I’m a busy man, Dr. Takachiho, and there are rules,” he interrupted, looking at me with a defeated look on his features. “…it’s not like I’m the Chief or something.”

With that, he turned away from me, leaving me alone with my disbelief as he headed towards the elevators. I could only watch him walk away from me, disappointment flooding my being, knowing that I could do very little to save that baby.


	5. Having a Bad Day.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I was having a bad day,” I admitted, thinking of the rape case and then that baby… with still no upside. “I _am_ having a bad day.”
> 
> “So this is what you do on your bad days,” she teased, “make out with _Hot Doctor_?”
> 
> “Well, that,” I chuckled, “and you know, carrying around a penis just makes everything seem so shiny and happy.”

With my defeat at the hands of Dr. Krei, I wandered toward the hospital entrance and found myself sitting in one of the chairs that lined the wall of glass that separated the cool, air conditioned lobby from the harsh elements of the outside world.

As I stared blankly ahead of me, escaping reality, while absent-mindedly eating a bag of chips I had gotten from one of the many vending machines scattered inside the hospital, I was brought back down to earth by the sharp knocking on glass directly beside me – and found Gogo on the other side with her hand clenched slightly with one of her knuckles touching the surface of the glass on her side, a slight frown on her face that showed confusion and concern.

I watched her walk inside the hospital, passing through the large and welcoming doorway, to make her way beside me and lean on the glass wall she just knocked on a few moments earlier.

“What are you doing down here?” she asked tiredly, fatigue evident in her voice.

“Oh… you know. Just sitting here with my penis.” I cracked back with a small smirk, fighting the urge to sound tired, even though it was obvious that I was. “What about you?”

“Hiding from Fred…” she admitted in a low murmur, crossing her arms in front of her.

I smiled a bit at her, offering her the chip bag, which she gladly took, before turning away to return to my absent staring.

We stayed quiet for a moment before I unthinkingly mumbled out: “I kissed Tadashi.”

“You kissed Tadashi.” Gogo repeated in a slightly bored tone that suggested that she wasn’t at all surprised at what I said, in between mouthfuls of potato chips.

A statement. Not a question.

Well… it’s not shocking to her, so I guess I should just roll with it.

“In the elevator…” I added with a slight shrug, trying not to sound awkward about the situation.

But let’s be honest here… this, right here, is undoubtedly an awkward situation.

“Oh, you kissed him in the elevator,” parroting back my confession. Still, no judgment evident in her voice.

“I was having a bad day,” I admitted, thinking of Allison, all alone… lying unconscious inside one of the rooms up in ICU, with no family or friend to sit with her and be by her side until she wakes up; and then that baby with that obvious heart condition, which if left untreated, would mean the end of his barely beginning life.

With still no upside and feeling completely helpless and powerless, I corrected: “I _am_ having a bad day.”

“So this is what you do on your bad days,” she teased, “make out with _Hot Doctor_?”

“Well… that,” I chuckled, “and you know, carrying around a penis just makes everything seem so shiny and happy.”

We laughed a bit at that… and it felt good to laugh a bit.

Honestly, is this what we’re reduced to? Looking for tiny moments of happiness in this world full of death, hurt, and uncertainty?

Is this really the life of a surgical intern?

“Wasabi said Allison was wearing your shoes.” Gogo mentioned, making conversation, as she took a bite on another chip.

“Yeah… It’s weird, right?” I sighed while making grabby hands at the potato chip bag.

“It’s weird that you care.” Gogo supplied, shrugging, as she pointed the mouth of the chip bag towards my hand and watched me grab a few pieces from within.

“I think it’s weird.” I decided, popping a chip into my mouth.

We stayed there for a while, finishing up the potato chips, when from outside, we heard the distinct sound of screeching tires on the asphalt followed by metal crashing against metal. Someone was screaming in a high pitched voice, while another person yelled “Watch out! Get out of the way!”

Gogo glanced outside, her eyes wide with shock and a hint of excitement. I followed her line of sight before noticing that she had pushed herself away from the wall and started moving towards the hospital’s exterior. I instinctively followed her, exiting through the automatic doors and took in the chaos unfolding before our eyes.

A car crashed into one of the metal barriers just outside the hospital entrance. The driver-side door of the cab was left open, and a guy was struggling to get out. The man staggered when he planted his feet on the pavement, and collapsed into a semi-fetal position after taking a few shaky steps away from his vehicle.

Before Gogo and I could get close, a few hospital staff had already rushed to his aid. We stood aside as we watched an emergency room physician check his airway for any signs of blockage, while a burly nurse rushed away from the scene presumably running to go get a gurney.

The man was pale and shaking, beads of sweat trickling down his forehead. His jacket and shirt were stained red, as well as both of his hands. When the other doctors turned him so that he was lying on his back, his hands moved over his crotch, which was covered in copious amounts of blood.

Gogo and I both shared a brief moment of utter bewilderment before I decided to run towards the nearest phone and asked for security personnel.

 

***

 

Gogo and I went with the medical team that was going to bring him up to the surgical floor to meet with Dr. Abigail Callaghan whom I paged for surgery regarding this particular patient.

“What have we got?” she asked urgently as she stepped out into the hall, striding towards us as we rolled down the gurney toward one of the operating rooms.

“Take a look,” motioning for her to lift up the blanket covering the patient. Upon doing so, her eyes widened a bit with shock and stuttered for a moment before composing herself back to her Lady Yokai-esque self.

“All right, let’s get him to OR 1.” She ordered, motioning for Gogo and the other members of the medical team to hurry along to the operating room to prep the patient for surgery. I made a move to follow but then she called out: “Hiro, you call the Chief and let him know we got the rapist.” I nodded in confirmation, grabbing the cooler that held the rapist’s decapitated penis and hastily headed off toward Chief Callaghan’s office.

 

***

 

I’m now standing inside OR 1, watching Dr. Callaghan operate on the now unconscious rapist. I was allowed to scrub in to the surgery after reporting the incident to the Chief.

“I saw Allison. You can’t believe the beating that she took.” I whispered to Gogo, glancing warily at the rapist now laying open and exposed on the operating table, “And then to see this…”

“It’s like that old saying:” Gogo whispered back, “you should see the other guy.”

A few moments of silence passed as Gogo and I watched Dr. Callaghan operate on this guy when she called out to us: “Why aren’t we attempting to reattach the severed penis?” she asked from the operating table, glancing briefly at Gogo and me before returning her gaze down to her work.

“Teeth don’t slice, they tear.” Gogo answered from our side of the operating room. “You can only reattach with a clean cut.”

“Besides, the digestive juices didn’t leave much of the flesh to work with...” I added as I watched Lady Yokai’s hands work their way into cauterizing another blood vessel to stop bleeding.

“Right. So what do we do?” she asks again, sounding a bit bored this time.

“Sew him up, minus a large part of the family jewels.” Gogo supplied in a heartbeat.

“And his outlook?”

“He’ll be urinating out of a bag for a very, _VERY_ long time.” I answered with a hint of a smile behind my surgical mask.

“Not to mention he’ll never be able to have sex again.” Gogo chided in beside me, glancing at me with a teasing look.

“Oh, too bad.” I replied mockingly, thinking that this guy deserved what he got.

“Shame…” Gogo shrugged.

Oh, Karma… how you work in mysterious ways…

“Let’s all take a moment to grieve,” Dr. Callaghan said sarcastically as she secured another clamp onto the rapists groin area.

 

\--X--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reference to Hoshi's Hot Doctor. :p

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again AO3! It took me a while to have this posted since i took a very long break... but I'm back now... (=ﾟωﾟ)ノ
> 
> Updates might take some time considering that work will get in the way - I would love nothing more than to just write fanfiction all day, but I need to pay bills, bills, and more bills... (ノД`)・゜・。
> 
> Anyway... i can't say when the next chapter will be up but I promise that I am working on it. Also... this is meant to be a part of a series but I still have no freaking idea of what to call it... Any suggestions, perhaps? φ(．．;)
> 
> Again, comments and constructive criticisms will be highly appreciated... and kudos are really wonderful gifts for writers-in-the-works like me... |ω･)و ̑̑༉


End file.
